Your Lie Still Remains
by DeltaOp1
Summary: An alternative view and extension/continuation of the original end to "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso".
1. Chapter 1: Yujin A

Greetings to all of you reading this. I'm a fan of the anime/manga "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso" or "Your Lie in April". I've been writing alternative stories about it for quite a while now, all with different endings, different plots and all that. Around last month, I've stuck to a plot I'm actually satisfied with, and here's the first chapter, or well, "Chapter 45" or "Episode 22.5" in manga/anime terms. This series basically gives an alternative view and extends the story a bit further. I try to make my stories long enough, although as this is technically an alternative half of the original end of the anime, this certain chapter will be short. Just one warning before you start reading the content below; I don't usually write fan fictions, let alone dialogues, so this may not be as good as any other fanfics out there. Anyway, I have several chapters sitting in my storage, but I'll only be releasing them if I see that this one's been given enough attention. Positive and negative reviews are both welcome to be submitted, but please refrain from sending offensive reviews. Sorry for taking so long, I'll let you read the chapter now.

"Yujin A"

As I finish playing my piece, the crowd gives a loud applause to cheer for me. I immediately leave the competition hall as I finish my performance. I couldn't stay. How could I stay? I run as fast as I can on the way to the hospital where Kaori was having her surgery. As I enter her room, I was relieved to see her lying on her bed, although she was asleep I take a seat next to the bed she was resting on.

"Ah, so you're here. What's with the suit? Something big happen?"

I turn my head quickly to the direction I heard the voice from. It was Kaori's doctor.

"O-Oh, I just came from a piano competition."

"How did it go?"

"It was okay."

"You seem a little too sweaty. Did you run all the way here?".

"Something like that... It's complicated."

The doctor went on and checked up on Kaori.

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Her operation was a success, she's just resting."

With that, the doctor left the room as soon as he finished checking on Kaori.

"Huh? Oh, Kousei?"

I heard a familiar voice. A voice of a girl I've always looked forward to hearing.

"Oh. Hey..."

"How long were you waiting here?" said Kaori.

"Just a few minutes."

"Y-You're so sweaty. Why are you still wearing your suit?"

"I-I kind of ran all the way here."

"I see. Did you finish your performance?"

"I did."

"How did it go?"

"So-so."

"I'm sorry. I made you worry too much, didn't I?

She sounded more concerned of me than I am for her.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I was the one who performed instead of waiting for you, after all."

"But you did wait for me. You waited until I was finished with my operation. You ran all the way here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And I'm thankful for that. You don't have to do a lot for friends. Even the smallest things can bring the biggest smiles, you know."

I was pretty happy to hear her say that. Minutes of silence which felt like hours followed after her words.

"Arima Kousei-kun!"

Her sudden words startled me a bit.

"I-I…"

Could she be...?

"I-"

"KAO-CHAN!"

We were both surprised and looked to see Watari and Tsubaki by the door.

"Kaori-chan! Are you alright?" said Watari, with a seemingly concerned look.

"Oh... Watari-kun. I'm fine! The surgery went well."

"Awesome! I bought some tarts on the way here."

"Oh! Thanks, Watari-kun!"

And just like that, the time I had alone with Kaori was gone in an instant.

"Eh? Kousei? You were here all along? We looked all over for you!" said Tsubaki, with an upset and exhausted expression.

"Ah. Sorry."

"Are you okay with ditching the competition results?" said Watari.

"They post the results of the competitions by the entrance anyway, I can check anytime this week."

"Well, if you say so. Wait, did you run all the way here?"

Why does everyone ask me that?

"Y-Yeah."

"Ah, I see." said the both of them.

And with that, the three of them conversed about random things that either I didn't know about or care about and I soon became a third wheel again.

"Eh? It's getting late. Time passes by so fast." said Watari.

Time does pass by so fast.

"We have to get going! We'll visit you tomorrow!" said Tsubaki.

"Sure, sure!" said Kaori.

They went on ahead while I was getting my bag that Watari brought for me, since I forgot it in the competition hall.

"Yujin A."

"Hmm?"

"Buy me canele's tomorrow."

I was glad she asked me to.

"Okay."

I head home after a long and tiring day. I'm not certain of what will happen tomorrow or the next few weeks, all I can do is look forward to the future.


	2. Chapter 2: Canele's

Greetings everybody. I have decided that I should release my second chapter since I've gained quite a few people to start following the story. Anyway, I probably haven't mentioned before, but if you find the story a bit slow, it's because I'm trying to elongate the story. I'm actually aiming for at least 10 chapters into this story. Once again, positive and negative reviews are most certainly welcome, but please refrain from sending offensive reviews. Sorry for keeping you from the story, I shall now let you read on with chapter 2.

"Canele's"

As I wake up, I immediately take a shower and dress up and head on to Kaori's parent's bakery shop to pick up some canele's before heading to the hospital.

Of course, Kaori's mother was there, but it seems that she was about to go somewhere.

"Good morning, Mrs. Miyazono."

"Ah, good morning, Arima-kun. Want the usual?"

"Yes, please."

"Here you go. Are you going somewhere?" asked Mrs. Miyazono

"Thank you. Yes, I'm headed to the hospital to visit Kaori."

"Ah! I'm about to head there too! Let's head on together. Let me just grab my coat."

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, let's go."

Oh man. I just hope things don't get awkward on the way.

"Kaori asked you to bring her some canele's, didn't she?"

"Yeah, yesterday before we left."

"She loves canele's. Ever since she was a kid, she would eat so many in one seating. She doesn't eat as much as she used to, but they're still her favorite."

"Oh, I see. That explains why she never finished the canele's I bring. Instead, I end up eating most of the canele's I bought."

"Oh but I'm sure she appreciates them. She does ask you to buy some every now and then, after all." said Mrs. Miyazono while letting out a small laugh.

"Ah here we are!"

Once again, I set foot on the hospital campus to visit Kaori. We walk up the stairs and get to the 5th floor and ender the room.

"Good morning, Kaori!" said Kaori's mother.

"Good morning, mom!"

"Hey, come on in." said Mrs. Miyazono, insisting.

"Yeah... Good morning."

"Good morning, Kousei-kun!"

"So, how are you doing so far?" asked Mrs. Miyazono

"Oh, the stitches still hurt a bit, but I think I'm starting to gain my strength back. The doctor says I can get out of the hospital in a week or two if all goes well."

"That's good to know! Oh, excuse me a bit. I'll just go and buy something to eat in the convenience store downstairs. Do you kids want anything?"

"No, thank you. We're good." said Kaori.

Kaori's mother walks out the room to buy some food. It did seem like she just woke up when she was in the bakery, so I guess it would make sense if she was hungry.

"I almost forgot. Here, as you requested."

"Canele's! Thanks, Kousei-kun!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Watari-kun will be passing by later. Do you want to stay until then?

Watari...

"Sorry, I have piano lessons later today."

"Already? You just finished your competition yesterday."

"Hiroko-san won't go too lightly on me. Haha."

"Well, at least stay here for a few more minutes. I haven't even started eating the canele's you bought!"

"Uhh... okay."

Once again, it's back to the old days where I play the role of "Friend A". Well, it's not like she'd actually like me back anyway.

I enter my house and see the lights open in the dining room and kitchen.

"Huh? I don't remember leaving the lights here open."

The sound of footsteps on wood could be heard. Could it be... a ghost?! Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no...

"Huh? Oh, Kousei, you're home."

"Dad?"

"Yup! I just got back from a trip."

"Oh, I see."

"What's wrong, not happy to see your father?" said dad, letting out a huge laugh.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just surprised to see you home."

"You thought I was a ghost, didn't you?"

H-How did he know?!

"N-No! Of course not! Like I said, I'm just surprised to see you back home! Certainly not because I thought you were a ghost! Hehehe!"

"Really now? Well, alright. Anyway, I cooked some ramen, care to eat with me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm hungry anyway."

I set the table with 2 bowls, 2 spoons and 2 chopsticks. Dad brings a big pot onto the center of the table.

"Let's eat!"

"Okay."

"Mm! Delicious! ^_^"

"Always tastes good if it's your cooking, dad."

"Why thank you. Anyway, so how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Did you visit the girl? Kory, was it?"

"How did you know about Kaori?"

"Ah there we go, Kaori. Your friend, Tsubaki was outside throwing out the garbage, so we just talked for a bit and she happened to mention about this girl that you liked."

"And so she did, huh?"

"So you've finally come to that stage of life, eh?"

"It's not like that. Besides, she likes my best friend."

"Oh please, that's normal. Haven't I told you about how me and your mother came to be?"

"Yeah, you guys met in a piano competition, right?"

"Yes, but that wasn't all there was to it. We met in a piano competition, and when she went up on the stage, I fell in love with her."

"That fast?!"

"I found it easy to fall in love with someone back then, so cut me some slack. Haha!"

"Well, anyway, you were saying?"

"As I was saying, I fell in love with your mother. After she went down from the stage, she went walking back to her changing room. I couldn't just stand there, so I approached her and we talked and talked. A few days later, I found out we were going to the same school, so I decided to go and see her after school. We became close friends really fast..."

"Really? That's good, I guess, right? But what does that have to do with my situatio-"

"So close that she was comfortable enough with me to tell me that there was someone that she liked."

"Wh-What?"

"Yup! Haha!"

"Well, how did you and mom end up together?"

"Ah, well to shorten it all up, I didn't give up so easily. I would meet and talk with her more than I usually would. Until one day I just decided to confess my feelings to her.

"Eh?! But didn't she like someone else?"

"Well, yeah, but it turned out that she realized that she liked me just recently before I confessed. Well, anyway, all I'm saying is you've got all the time in the world. If you really love her, don't you think she's worth the wait?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Then you wait. If you need any advice, I'll be here to help."

"Thanks, dad."

"Although, I must say, I don't think food will keep its warmth and wait for the consumers. Hahaha!"

"Oh man, I forgot we had food on the table."

What dad said was fairly true. Maybe I should wait. But… would there really be a chance for Kaori to like me? How long would it take...?"

 ***Author's Note***

 **The Flame of a Raindrop:** Thank you very much for that review!

 **cnt dat red dis:** Thank you for that honest review!

 **NinaaKh:** Thanks for following and listing the story on your favorites!

 **ElementumInfragilis:** Thanks for following the story!


	3. Chapter 3: Under The Moonlight

Hey guys! I'm sorry if I haven't updated the story in a month. It's just that I've been busy doing projects, studying for exams and all that. I was able to continue writing this chapter just today, since classes were suspended due to heavy rain. Again, I apologize for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Under the Moonlight"

Mmph... I can't stop thinking about what dad said last night. I never knew mom and dad were in such a situation before.

"Agh! Ouch!"

"Your mind's somewhere else! Concentrate on your playing!"

"A-Ah, sorry!"

Hiroko-san, you didn't have to hit me that hard, much less with a slipper! Ah, well, I am supposed to be concentrating on the piano right now, so I guess it's my fault.

"Mm. No good, play the piece again."

"A-Alright."

Maybe I should visit Kaori tomorrow night? I don't think I have any other plans anyway... That's right. I'll just go to school, buy some cheap dinner after and head to the hospital.

"Kousei! Wake up damn it!"

"Wah!"

"Mmph. You're not concentrating right now. Is there something you want to say so that I may understand why you've been dozing off the whole day?"

"Ah... It's nothing."

"Really now? Mmph. I'm not satisfied with the way you've been playing today, head home and get some rest. I'll need to hear you play ten times better by tomorrow. You got that?"

"Got it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Well... Looks like I've got the rest of the day for myself. Better head home and have that warm shower I've been longing for.

Ugh, I ended up taking a cold shower because the heater wasn't working again. Oh well, let me get some clothes.

"Ah... So cold."

I walk to the drawers to grab some clothes. I notice some light glisten through the window.

"Hmm? The moon's shining bright today."

I have nothing to do for the rest of the night. Maybe I should visit Kaori.

"Screw it, I'm going."

I grab my hoodie, get on my bike and head off to the hospital. As I enter the hospital, I go upstairs to her room and knock.

"Come in!"

I open the door and see Kaori alone in her room.

"Oh, hey! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"Hey. Hiroko-san let me have the day off today. I thought I'd visit you."

"Oh, alright. You're the only one who's visited me the whole day, aside from my parents."

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I visit."

"No, not at all! Have a seat."

I take the seat in the corner and position it beside the bed.

"How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. Nothing really serious, just recovering from the operation as needed."

"That's good, I guess."

I find myself looking through the window, staring at the moon that has been shining brightly.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh. The moon."

"Ah, hey! It's so pretty!"

"It is."

"Hey, let's go to the roof!"

"Huh? Right now?"

"Well, obviously. Come on, it may be a long time before we get to see it like this again!"

"Alright."

I crouch and give her a ride on my back and head up the stairs.

"Haha! Isn't this just nostalgic? Just two weeks ago, you carried me up the stairs just like this. Only difference is you don't have any Caneles with you though."

"Sorry I couldn't get any, the stores were closing by the time I went out."

We finally reach the last step and I open the door to see the view of a snowy night.

"Waha! It's so pretty!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Let's lay down on the floor here!"

"Okay."

I slowly put her down on the floor and lay down next to her as well.

"Are you sure about this? You could catch a fever for being too cold." I asked.

"It's just for a couple of minutes, so don't worry!"

"If you say so."

When everything comes back to normal, everything will go back as to the way it was. Kaori will be spending more time with Watari, Tsubaki will bug me about how I can't interfere with their personal affairs, and I'll get back to being that same old third wheel.

"Hey, is there something wrong? You look gloomy." She asked, with a somewhat concerned face.

"Ah, no, nothing. I just have a lot in mind right now."

"Come on, there's clearly something going on in that head of yours!"

"I don't know... I just wonder if everything will be alright in the future. Just a bit worried is all."

We both fell quiet for a while after that.

"If you look at the skies at night, all you could see is darkness. When the sun goes down, the color of sorrow surrounds the earth's atmosphere. But when you see someone who makes you happy, the world starts to bloom light, even at the darkest hour. That's why there are stars and the moon at night."

Surprised, at what Kaori said, I just stay quiet.

"You see, everything will be fine. I can see it. We still have that waltz to finish, don't we?"

"Yeah. We do."

Silence once again follows through the atmosphere.

"Hey, Kousei-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I would like to get to know you better. I want to know everything about you. Your favorite shows, your favorite sweets."

Surprised to hear her say so, I look at her and say the same.

"I would like that too. I want to know you better. Someday soon, we'll get to do just that."

"I look forward to knowing you, Arima Kousei-kun."

We look at each other and share a smile.

"Ah, I have to head home. It's getting late. Come on, I'll give you a ride back to the room."

We head back to the room and I let her down on the bed.

"Thank you for tonight, Kousei-kun. Have a safe trip back home."

"I'll see you around. Good night."

I grab my bike and head back home.

I get back to bed and rest.

"I look forward to it, Miyazono Kaori."

 ***Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all your support for the story, those who've reviewed and followed the story, I express such massive gratitude! If it weren't for you all, I would have kept this story on a long hold. I look forward to seeing you all again on the next chapter!


	4. MEIN GOTT!

Hey guys! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated the FanFic, and I truly apologize for that. In all honesty, I actually kind of lost the inspiration to write the next set of chapters, and I have also come to accept Kaori's true fate and passing. Although that is the case, I just wanted to give myself time to re-watch the show and re-read the manga to gather up that same feeling of wanting Kaori to live. And so, I've gotten back to it. I've gathered a few ideas on how the story would progress, and I'm just deciding on the finalization of the ideas and then I can get back to writing. I know a lot of you have been waiting for another release, and once again I apologize for the long wait. I hope to see you guys soon on the next chapter!


End file.
